Recuerdos tormentosos
by Prinss
Summary: Todo parecía perfecto, la boda, la primera noche… pero qué pasa cuando todo se borra y hay que empezar de nuevo? Están dispuestos a repetir la historia? O esta será la oportunidad que Edward estaba esperando?
1. Prefacio

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mí…

Su principal característica no son solo los hechos, sino lo que piensan los personajes, como lo viven, sus reacciones, sus dudas, etc… especialmente Edward y Bella, aunque habrá algunos POV de otros personajes…

Un giro 180º de Amanecer…

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stefanie Meyer, cuyos libros me han hecho adicta!!!.

Prefacio

Todo parecía perfecto, la boda, la luna de miel… pero qué pasa cuando todo se borra y hay que empezar de nuevo? Están dispuestos a repetir la historia? O esta será la oportunidad que Edward estaba esperando?

"_Ahora serás feliz mi Bella, ahora que no me extrañas…_

_ya no te haré daño… esta pesadilla mitológica saldrá de tu vida para siempre…"_

_" No estoy segura de qué es, pero tengo la sensacion de que algo me falta..._

_Deben ser los nervios de mi proximo compromiso con Jacob... si, eso debe ser..."_

_"Ahora ella esta segura y tiene lo que desea..._

_Nuestra vida sera tranquila y feliz, como siempre lo soñó..._

_aunque no lo recuerde..."_

NA: Espero se enganchen, manden sus reviews para saber si les gusto. Ya tengo algunos capítulos listos que seguiré subiendo mientras les guste la historia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia escribanme…

Saludos!


	2. Capitulo 1: Matrimonio

Capitulo 1: Matrimonio

Edward POV

Se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido blanco que apenas podía creer que estuviese a solo segundos de casarse conmigo…

Aun no lograba comprender en qué momento ella puso sus ojos en mi, qué hice para merecerla, cómo es que aun conociendo mi endemoniada naturaleza aun me quisiera de tal forma que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida… de la eternidad conmigo.

A pesar de todo lo que la hice pasar, a pesar de todas las veces que puse en peligro su vida, a pesar de todas las veces que la hice sufrir, ella aun me quería.

Si bien no podía negar que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, aun no estaba del todo convencido del camino que seguiríamos juntos… la amaba con todo lo que soy y por eso me rehusaba a quitarle su vida por mi egoísmo, yo la amaría siempre, aunque ella creyera que se pondría vieja y fea, para mi siempre seria la mas bella de las mujeres, el mas adorable ser que estuviera en la tierra… pero ella me lo pidió y yo débilmente accedí… no solo a convertirla…

Ella solamente me pedía dos cosas, las dos cosas que también yo mas deseaba, pero que eran parte de mis propias fantasías, de mis necesidades y me costaba creer ser tan dichoso y que ella también las quisiera… pero debía cumplirle, no podía defraudarla, no de nuevo. Lo hice una vez y casi nos cuesta la vida a ambos, quizá todo seria mas fácil si seguía sus reglas, finalmente ya me tenia a su merced y ella obtendría todo lo que quisiese obtener de mi.

-

Mientras bajaba por la escalera parecía un sueño, lo habría dudado de no haber estado convencido que durante 100 años no he podido soñar, sus ojos abiertos de par en par reflejaban algo de… emoción… miedo… sabia que estaría concentrada por no caer por las escaleras y se sujetaba firmemente al brazo de Charlie, casi podía ver las marcas que dejarían sus uñas en su piel… pobre mi Bella… no le bastaba con ser deliciosamente torpe, además buscaba el peligro afanosamente, pero eso solo me hacia amarla mas… había sido mi excusa, mi razón para quedarme, seria su protector, su guardaespaldas, como lo había hecho hasta ahora (no siempre bien…) hasta que llegase el momento de tomarme su vida y hacerla mi compañera hasta la eternidad.

Cuando ponía su pie en el último escalón, sintiéndose más o menos segura, miro al frente y nuestras miradas se toparon. Me refleje en sus ojos cristalinos y no reconocía al hombre que me devolvían sus ojos. Parecía como si nunca hubiese muerto, como si solo hubiese estado ausente en el mundo durante demasiados años, congelado, inerte… ahora me sentía vivo, no lo estaba, lo tenía claro, pero lo sentía. Sentía mi pecho hincharse de emoción, de amor, de pasión, de ternura con solo ver sus ojos marrones mirarme con esa devoción que no estoy seguro aun de merecer. Todo había valido la pena… si tuviera que volver a vivir todo lo que pasamos tan solo para tener este segundo en mi existencia, lo haría sin pensarlo… _o no?_

Bella irradiaba una felicidad que era imposible no percibir, el aire estaba lleno de su sonrisa, de su calidez, mis sentidos estaban excitados en mas de un sentido con solo mirarla, tan hermosa.

Se acerco a mí lentamente, sin apartarme la vista, sin soltar el apretado brazo de Charlie. Finalmente, su padre puso su mano sobre la mía. Su tibia piel se poso sobre mi mano mandando esa exquisita electricidad que llenaba mi cuerpo. No tome atención a nadie mas en el salón, solo éramos ella y yo, el mundo se había detenido, por segundos todas las voces cesaron en mi cabeza y la ansiedad se apodero de mí cuando ella estaba a punto de responder si quería ser mi esposa. Ella respondió que sí… por algún motivo ella había aceptado ser mía. Si hubiese podido saltar de felicidad lo habría hecho, pero no era el momento, sin embargo, a Alice no le importo y estaba como una niña saltando de un lado para otro, mostrando mas euforia que nosotros mismos…

-

* * *

Bella POV

-

Alice, Rene, Esme y Rosalie… todas moviéndose de un lado para otro en el cuarto arreglando los últimos detalles de mi vestido, peinado, joyas, etc. Yo solo sentía sus manos en distintos lados de mi cuerpo, pero no prestaba atención. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

Que diría Edward cuando me viera, cómo reaccionaria, me caería por las escaleras, diría que "sí"?? Tantas preguntas, tantas inseguridades… de lo único que estaba completamente segura era de mi amor por él, de mi incondicional e irrevocable amor por Edward. El había sido en muchos sentidos mi salvador.

Sabia que mi vida hubiese sido mucho mas fácil sin él, menos riesgos, menos aventuras, menos peligros, **menos dolor…** pero todo eso le daba sentido a mi vida ahora que lo tenia… sin ello no podría seguir existiendo, sin necesitarle, sin amarle, sin besarle, sin sentir sus caricias… **no se extraña lo que no se conoce…** pero ahora simplemente era imposible recordar cómo había sobrevivido sin estar a su lado.

- "Hay que bajar Bella, Edward te esta esperando" – Alice me interrumpió de mis cavilaciones y de pronto toda la realidad se me vino encima. Ya era hora y mis preocupaciones se hicieron latentes. No quise mirarme al espejo para no aumentar mi ansiedad y mi inseguridad.

_ "No vayas a caerte Bella, concéntrate, un paso a la vez…"_

_.  
_

Iba firmemente aferrada al antebrazo de Charlie, por poco le corto la circulación, pero la única manera de sentirme algo mas segura mientras bajaba los escalones de la interminable escalera de la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando puse ambos pies firmes sobre el suelo me atreví a levantar la mirada. Tenía la intención de parecer casual, tranquila y saludar a todos a mi paso, pero no… lo primero que encontré fueron sus dorados ojos, mi perdición y no pude quitar la vista de ellos. Caminaba sin notarlo, más bien flotaba… perdida en la luminosidad de su mirada, su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que yo tanto amaba… su rostro de ángel se mostraba tan feliz que me fue difícil no sonreír como una tonta mientras me acercaba a él. Cuando mi padre puso mi mano sobre la suya, sentí la corriente subir por mi brazo y recorrerme entera… nunca comprendería porque nos sucedía, pero era imposible contener las ganas de lanzarme en sus brazos cada vez que sentía esta sensación…

_ "Contrólate Bella… sus ojos… su sonrisa………. Todos te están mirando!!! Presta atención… debes responder a tiempo…"_

Recupere el sentido justo a tiempo para responder "Sí, acepto ser tuya por toda la eternidad"…

.

* * *

Alice POV

-

Estaba eufórica!!! La boda estaba saliendo preciosa, tal como la imagine, tal como lo planee… Bella no podía haber tenido mejor suerte de tenerme como hermana, jaja… Jamás habría una fiesta como esta de nuevo en Forks, a menos que yo lo planeara, claro…

Todos los invitados se divertían y mas aun Edward y Bella. Su amor se respiraba y se reflejaba en cada persona presente en la fiesta. Era como si no hubiese otra cosa en el mundo que ellos dos, sus miradas, la manera en que se tocaban al bailar… ahhh… por fin mi hermanito, después de tanto tiempo, era feliz…

-

-


	3. Capitulo 2: Desconcierto

Capitulo 2 Desconcierto

Jacob POV

_"Hasta cuando ese maldito chupasangre va hacer sufrir a Bella. No le basta con ponerla en peligro una y otra vez! Pero esto ya es demasiado! Estoy a punto de perder la mujer que amo por su culpa nuevamente! No volverá a acercarse a ella, no lo permitiré de nuevo, aunque Bella me odie, prefiero eso a tener que trasformarme en lobo para olfatear sus pedazos regados por todo el bosque, literalmente…"_

No podía dejar de pasearme de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Mis manos temblaban de forma incontrolable, apenas podía evitar cambiar de forma. Nunca me sentí tan afectado por el fuerte olor a vampiro que había en ese momento.

Todos los Cullen, excepto Edward, estaban allí, tan tranquilos como si todo estuviera bien, con sus perfectos rostros. Charlie y Rene aun no habían llegado. Solo habían pasado pocos minutos desde que todo había ocurrido y aun no podía convencerme, no podía pensar, estaba nublado por la rabia… debía salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura…

_En qué maldito momento decidí volver!_ Todo habría sido más fácil si hubiese asumido su muerte el último día que nos vimos, mucho antes de su boda. _Pero no, claro que no… tenia que sufrir un poco mas, verdad?_

Salí corriendo con dirección al bosque. Cuando me asegure que no había nadie cerca, en medio del salto me transforme. Ahora podía pensar… Seth y Leah estaban oportunamente en su forma humana y no se entrometían en mis pensamientos. Debía calmarme, pensar con la cabeza fría, saber que haría a partir de ahora. Bella me necesitaba… cierto?... si… me necesito para salvarle el pescuezo antes de que ese chupasangre demente le cortara el cuello. Cuántas veces más debería salvarla, de distintas formas, del peligro de los vampiros… pero era tan cabezota que no podía alejarse de ellos… ahora lo haría!.

_"No me importa que estén casados. El es un peligro para ella! Es que nadie mas lo ve!?"_

Luego de un rato de correr sin detenerme y sentir la brisa sobre mi pelaje, la suave llovizna fresca me aclaro la mente. Me enfrentaría a Edward Cullen…

* * *

Edward POV

Que pasa??? Maldita sea…

-Bella??! - _No, no esta aquí, donde diablos fue?!_

...............................

La fiesta había estado perfecta. Alice se merecía un regalo muy grande por esto. Como superar el Porche??... debía pensarlo. Bella estaba tan feliz, radiante, hermosa… sus suaves mejillas estuvieron sonrojadas durante toda la noche, deleitándome con su color, su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos marrones. No pudo ocultar de mi, algunas lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro mientras despedíamos a los invitados.

- "Que sucede señora Cullen?" – Le pregunté, intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado, aunque sus lagrimas siempre producían en mi cierta ansiedad.

- "No es nada… solo estoy muy feliz. Hoy empezaremos nuestra vida juntos y para siempre". – Me respondió. Se acurruco en mi pecho y me abrazo con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo pasando mis dedos por su hermoso y suave cabello.

- "Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado. Tú me haces feliz". – Nos quedamos así un momento, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía Sentir su piel calida tan pegada a mi cuerpo no me hacia sentir mas que placer y paz… y ahora… nerviosismo??.

Estábamos casados, todo el mundo fue testigo de nuestra entrega en el altar. Ahora debíamos tener nuestro momento privado de entrega. Los minutos más importantes de esta noche estaban a punto de suceder.

Debía cumplir mi primera promesa. Hoy lo intentaríamos. Bella y yo haríamos el amor. Me sentía nervioso… preocupado… no sabia que esperar, no sabia que iba a suceder, no sabia si seria capaz… tanta incertidumbre me estaba matando.

Pero a la vez estaba ansioso… esa ansia que se siente cuando sabes que tendrás algo maravilloso, pero que cualquier detalle en el camino puede quitártelo, pero lo deseas, lo deseas más que nada en el mundo… Así me sentía, amar a Bella y entregarnos mutuamente era algo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. El mismo tiempo en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de este ángel tan frágil, tan puro, tan…

-

* * *

Bella POV

-

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Cuando me convencería de que era mío?... _Hoy… Probablemente esta noche…_ cuando uniéramos nuestros cuerpos, así como unimos nuestros corazones hace un momento y más cuando uniéramos nuestras almas para siempre al regreso de nuestra luna de miel. Entonces ya no habrá nada que pueda separarme de él… le perteneceré como siempre le he pertenecido, incluso antes de conocerlo, incluso antes de descubrirme a mi misma, fui suya desde siempre.

La boda fue hermosa, tranquila, feliz. Todos se divirtieron, incluso Charlie bailo animadamente con Sue… _Habrá algo entre ellos?_

Mientras todos disfrutaban del festín, la música y las luces, yo disfrutaba de mi marido, mi Edward. No nos apartamos en toda la noche, no dejamos de mirarnos, de rozarnos, no perdimos el contacto en ningún momento.

Estaba nerviosa. Por fin esta noche haría el amor con Edward. No dejaba de pensar en eso. El calor recorría mi cuerpo de tan solo recordar sus caricias, sus labios fríos, sus manos… estos recuerdos me mantuvieron sonrojada toda la velada, no podía esperar que se fueran los invitados para ir a nuestro hogar y terminar esta larga espera de una vez por todas.

Esme y Carlile nos regalaron una hermosa casa en medio del bosque. Nos la dieron unos días antes de la boda para que pasásemos allí nuestra primera noche. Al siguiente día partiríamos de viaje, quien sabe dónde a nuestra luna de miel. Aun no conocía el paradero, estaba intrigada, pero sabía que seria un lugar maravilloso, donde pasaría mis últimos días como humana.

-

-

-

N/A Hola chics, que tal? Aun con la incertidumbre de la trama, o no? Es que me entusiasme tanto con estos detalles que no podia dejar de escribirlos. Al menos ya tienen una idea de la relacion de ambos y de que algo sucedera que pone de muy malas a Jacob... Ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo... Hagan sus reviews para saber si les gusto, oky?

Saludos


	4. Capitulo 3: Noche de bodas

Edward POV

- "Vamos señora Cullen. Tenemos cosas que hacer…" - Le dije a mi esposa cuando ya solo quedaba la familia, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su frente.

- "Está bien" – dijo sonrojándose mas de lo que estaba y me miró con esos ojillos seductores que ponían mi mundo al revés.

Comenzamos a despedirnos. Rene me abrazo fuertemente mientras sollozaba de felicidad. Podía leer en su mente, que a pesar de su propio fracaso matrimonial, ella tenia esperanzas en nosotros, en nuestro amor. Seria como su propia reivindicación de que el amor existe y es tan puro e incondicional como el que nos profesamos Bella y yo.

Charlie estrecho mi mano también con los ojos vidriosos. Sabia que le estaba quitando lo único que tenia, pero el estaba mas preocupado por la felicidad de Bella, por lo que termino aceptándome después de todo… Se lo agradezco…

- "Que pases una buena noche hermanito" - me susurró Alice, cuando fue su turno de despedirse. – "Todo estará bien, solo disfruta tu noche de bodas".

Pero no estaba seguro, podía hacerle daño de tantas formas… pero la deseaba… la necesitaba y la deseaba tanto como no pensé llegar a sentir

-"Pero qué emociones, hermano!"– dijo Jasper mientras me golpeaba el hombro

-"Es mejor que te lo lleves pronto Bella, no queremos escenitas en esta casa!" – termino por comentar Emmet. Todos se echaron a reír mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

Finalmente nos fuimos, apenas podía esperar para estar con Bella a solas, en nuestra casa, por fin en nuestro hogar, como marido y mujer.

* * *

Bella POV

Había llegado el momento!!!. Apenas hablamos durante el camino de la casa de los Cullen hasta nuestra nueva casa. Había tensión en el aire, podía respirarla, incluso yo y mis precarios sentidos. Edward sostuvo mi mano fuertemente mientras manejaba, no aparto la vista del camino, estaba tenso… Se arrepentiría?...

Cuando llegamos, demasiado ansiosa por salir, no espere que abriera la puerta del copiloto. Cuando llego a mi lado frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa tanto silencio, como si no tuviera suficiente con mis propios nervios!!!

Nos paramos fuera del umbral y nos miramos cara a cara. Sus ojos mostraban algo de duda… no podía permitirlo, lo había prometido, sabia que lo cumpliría… pero yo no quería una promesa cumplida, quería que estuviese seguro, que lo hiciera por que realmente lo deseaba, que se permitiera este pequeño regalo que yo le estaba ofreciendo.

Levante mi mano para acariciar su rostro, suave, frío, perfecto. Resulto más temblorosa de lo que hubiese querido, finalmente los nervios me estaban traicionando… Afortunadamente cerró sus ojos antes de ver este detalle. Recorrí sus perfectas facciones lentamente con la yema de mis dedos, no dejando escapar ni un milímetro de su marmórea piel. Dibuje sus labios con mis dedos y respondió abriéndolos solo un poco como si quisiese que continuara… su respiración se había vuelto mas profunda…

- "Te prometí que lo intentaríamos" - susurró, tenso de repente, sin abrir los ojos. -"Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente"

Afirmé solemnemente, manteniendo mis ojos en su rostro. Abrio los ojos y se encontró con los míos. Tomé otro paso hacia él y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho.

-"No tengas miedo" murmuré. - "Nos pertenecemos"

Fui repentinamente abrumada por la verdad de mis propias palabras. Este momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto, no había duda de ello. Sus brazos me envolvieron, reteniéndome contra él. Sentía como cada nervio de mi cuerpo era un cable vivo.

-"Para siempre" coincidió. Nos quedamos un momento así, atrapados el uno del otro, mirándonos, tratando de comprender el sentido de nuestras palabras, pero no había nada que comprender, era una verdad tan cierta que ni siquiera había espacio para las reflexiones.

Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco un poco más a su cuerpo de piedra. Ahora podía sentir su gélido aliento en mi oído. Su respiración se hacia mas rápida, como si realmente tuviera alguna importancia para él intercambiar mas oxigeno.

No dijo nada, aparto un poco su rostro y tomo mi barbilla con su mano. Acerco sus labios a los míos y al primer roce me sentí estremecer. Jamás podría acostumbrarme a sus besos, como lograban que en segundos mi piel ardiera, como quemándose. Ya nos habíamos besado tantas veces, pero aun no podía controlar esta exquisita sensación. Ahora sus besos tenían una connotación distinta. El se estremecía tanto como yo con el delicado toque de nuestros labios.

Mis manos se entrelazaron en su cabello y lo atraparon con tanta fuerza como mis débiles manos humanas podían, tratando de retenerlo conmigo, tratando de asegurarme de que esto no fuera un sueño y el se fuera a alejar en cualquier instante, dejando vacías mis manos y mis deseos. Pero mis temores se desvanecían a cada segundo.

Su lengua, fría y calida al mismo tiempo, recorría mis labios y me quitaba el aliento. Su mano en mi cintura recorría ahora mi espalda acariciando suavemente cada una de mis curvas. Era más de lo que había podido imaginar, luego de mis infructuosos intentos por adelantar este momento. Estaba pegada a su cuerpo, con solo finas telas que separaban su cuerpo del mío, con sus labios besándome tan fervientemente como no hubiese podido sospechar en un inmortal tan frío y tan controlado como él, con sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo como nunca antes se había permitido.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que ambos nos sacudíamos con cada latido. Había olvidado respirar, intentando no perder ni una sola sensación de este mágico momento. Estaba por desfallecer. No podría asegurar si era por la emoción o por la falta de oxigeno en mi cerebro. Se aparto un poco de mi, trate de sujetarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero sus brazos de hierro soltaron mis brazos entrelazados de su cabeza, sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo. Me miro nuevamente, sus ojos reflejaban algo de angustia, ansiedad, culpa?

- "Respira Bella…eee… estas bien?" - me preguntó

_Bien?._ Estaba en el mismo cielo! Como podría estar mejor? Acaso no sentía lo bien que estaba. Por un instante vi en sus ojos verdadera preocupación. Estaba tan concentrado en no hacerme daño que ni siquiera podía percibir mis emociones.

-"Te lastime?..." su mirada era suplicante, esperando una respuesta pronta para dejar de condenar su existencia.

-"Si". -Respondí. Vi entonces como una ola de horror se paso por sus ojos y sentí como su cuerpo se ponía rígido bajo mis brazos, alejándome casi como un reflejo. Entonces comprendí su interpretación de mi respuesta y me apresure a contestar. – Estoy bien. Apenas podía pronunciar palabras. Estaba tan absorta en mi maravillosa realidad que procesaba lentamente lo que me decía.

– "Estoy bien". -Repetí casi en un susurro

Seguía sosteniendo mi mirada tratando de descubrir que estaba pasando por mi mente, pero solo vio deseo y amor, un deseo desenfrenado, como nunca había visto. Podría asegurar que las llamas salían de mis ojos y se fundían en sus suaves iris color miel. Entonces note como su cuerpo se relajaba y si hubiese sido posible, el color volvía a su piel. Me acerco suavemente a su cuerpo nuevamente y me abrazo. Coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de recobrar el aliento aprovechando esta breve pausa, mientras sentía sus labios suspirándome al oído.

- "Me asustaste. No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor Bella, no podría soportarlo".

- "No temas más, por favor". -Le dije, mientras deslizaba mi mano hacia su camisa tan segura de mi, de él y de lo que hacíamos que no dejo de sorprenderme.

- "Hemos esperado tanto este momento, disfrútalo, tanto como yo lo hago". -Le dije alzando la vista.

Sus hombros se relajaron y sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello, besando cada centímetro que recorrían, hasta que murmuro: - "Entonces vamos adentro".

Me tomo en sus brazos y entramos a la casa. Me llevo hasta la habitación.

La habitación principal era amplia, calida, llena de pequeños detalles que me hacían sentir en casa. La parte central la ocupaba una cama demasiado grande, de cubierta blanca, con un edredón finamente bordado. Sobre ésta había varias almohadas pequeñas en distintos tonos de azul, que hacían perfecto juego con las cortinas. El techo extremadamente alto estaba decorado con una lámpara de lágrimas no muy grande ni suculenta que iluminaba el centro de la habitación.

A cada lado de la cama había una mesa de noche de madera oscura con unas pequeñas lámparas a juego con la del techo. Había hermosos cuadros de paisajes en las paredes y retratos de nosotros y la familia dispuestos estratégicamente sobre algunas repisas.

Pero lo que mas llamo mi atención era los miles de pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por toda la habitación, junto a decenas de velas encendidas que daban una tenue iluminación y calidez al ambiente… perfecto… debía agradecer a Alice por estos detalles, seguramente fueron idea suya…

Luego de recorrer el lugar con la vista, y salir de mi ensoñación recordando el motivo por el que estaba, me quede inmóvil junto a la cama. El estaba parado frente a mí. Sin dejar de mirarnos, sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda desabrochando cada botón de mi vestido. Sentía como el aire frío se colaba por mi piel, junto a sus manos algo temblorosas.

De momento estaba petrificada, no podía moverme, solo sentir el roce de sus manos me estremecía y me nublaban la iniciativa. Finalmente el vestido se deslizo por mi cintura cayendo al suelo, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pues mi cuerpo quedo prácticamente desnudo en menos de un segundo. Me miraba detenidamente.

Era mi turno. Sin romper el hechizo de nuestras miradas, mis torpes manos se acercaron a su pecho para continuar abriendo su camisa. Ahora el permanecía inmóvil. Era como si quisiéramos disfrutar de cada caricia en su máxima intensidad, sin pensar nada más, sin movernos, sin respirar. Acaricie sus hombros y sus brazos mientras dejaba caer la prenda que termino en el suelo junto a mi vestido. Luego, recorrí con mis manos su dorso desnudo y me deleite con cada caricia. Solté luego su cinturón y el resto de las prendas desaparecieron rápidamente

Lo tenia frente a mi, a un metro de distancia; suficiente para que pudiera observar su cuerpo, completamente perfecto, pero a la vez quede a la merced de su mirada. Nos miramos como si fuese la primera vez y de alguna forma lo era. Nunca antes nos habíamos permitido, mas bien, el no había permitido, que nos quitáramos completamente la ropa, temiendo perder su frágil control infinitamente mas fuerte que el mío. Pero ahora podíamos descubrir por fin lo que por tanto tiempo solo imaginamos.

Jamás me cansaría de verle así, desnudo, tan expuesto y tan nervioso como yo, sentí que por primera vez en nuestra relación éramos iguales, igual de inexpertos, igual de deseosos, nada mas que fuego corría por nuestras venas. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla de felicidad, preocupación, deseo… sin que ninguno de estos sentimientos dominara del todo, me miraban con detención, primero a los ojos y luego al resto de mi cuerpo imperfecto y avergonzado, lentamente, intentando no perderse ningún detalle, sus labios permanecían cerrados, tensos, sin decir nada y tanto a la vez.

A su vez también me permití observarlo en todo su esplendor. Su pecho, ese que tantas veces me había consolado, en el que tantas lagrimas había derramado, ahora parecía dispuesto a acogerme de forma distinta. Sus brazos musculosos caían a sus costados con las manos en puños. Su abdomen tan firme, como si pasara horas en un gimnasio, sin embargo era parte de el, ahora se movía arrítmicamente junto con su respiración. Dio un paso, con el que acorto la distancia entre nosotros a unos cuantos centímetros. Tomo mi barbilla con una mano, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

- "Y bien?" – me pregunto curvando sus labios en esa sonrisa que yo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. No estaba segura de que responder. Sentí como todos los colores pasaron por mi rostro, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Espero unos segundos a que respondiera, pero no encontré respuesta. Acerco sus labios a mi oído y con su calida y risueña voz me susurro – "Yo estoy encantado".

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por no hiperventilar, pero ese seria un precio muy bajo si lo que estaba pasando era real y no un sueño cruel producto de mi imaginación.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no del todo convencida de la realidad, cuando sentí sus labios una vez posarse sobre los míos con la misma intensidad con que empezamos la velada y volví a cerrarlos intentando retener cada sensación.

Sus manos sujetaban mi rostro y lo aprisionaban contra el suyo como si de verdad creyera que siquiera en mi 7ª vida yo quisiera escapar de sus besos. Su lengua buscaba la mía, con desesperación al principio, dulzura después. Su aliento me embriagaba más que cualquier fino licor. Rodeo con un brazo mi cintura me atrajo hacia si firmemente, mientras el otro permanecía enredado en mi cabello.

Sentí cada centímetro de su piel junto a la mía, fría y tan deliciosamente refrescante ante el incendio que se desataba bajo mi piel. Sus labios fueron hasta mi cuello y recorrieron ahí repetidamente el camino entre mi oído y el mentón.

- "Eres hermosa, esto es mejor de lo que imagine. Sentir tu piel caliente bajo mis dedos, sobre mi piel, todas tus curvas, ahora mías. Es más de lo que merezco y si tuviera que volver a sufrir 100 veces mas por tenerte por un segundo así, mía, bajo mis brazos, no lo dudaría ni un instante".

Me recostó ahora sobre la cama y nos amamos de tantas formas, perfectamente compatibles, de eso no cabía duda.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo descubriendo nuevos lugares, haciéndome sentir nuevas y placenteras sensaciones, sus labios no dejaron ni un espacio de mi piel sin sus deliciosos besos. Su cuerpo se estremecía tanto como el mío en cada caricia, en cada embestida.

Mi corazón parece que se detendría en cualquier instante, trabajando a máxima potencia, mis pulmones esforzándose por tomar aire con mi dificultosa respiración, tratando de controlar los gemidos que se escapaban involuntariamente de mis labios.

El placer nos embargaba de manera vertiginosa hasta que nos fundimos en el más fogoso de los besos mientras el éxtasis llegaba a nosotros en toda su magnitud, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos temblaran, nuestros músculos se tensaran y los gemidos brotaran de nuestros labios sin control. Me sentí rendida, extasiada, complacida, viva!!!...

Aun estaba viva… tantos temores, tanto miedo, por nada… todo había sido sencillamente perfecto. Me acuno sobre su pecho y susurro algunas palabras a mi oído, que no logre comprender del todo, mientras caía en un profundo y maravilloso sueño.

* * *

Edward POV

-"Ha sido maravilloso" – Jadee a su oído mientras se recostaba en mi hombro. -"Duerme mi Bella, duerme que ya no tienes de que preocuparte. Soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido."

Nada más que decir. Todo había salido bien… bien??? Por Dios!!! Jamás imagine algo como esto. Tenia tanto miedo de dañarla, tanto miedo de que… no fuésemos compatibles… pero no solo lo éramos… vaya que si… sino que las sensaciones que despertó en mi cuerpo, las emociones que desató en mi mente no son comparables a nada que haya sentido nunca.

Ni siquiera su sangre, que me pareció en su momento lo más deseable que obtendría de la vida, me lleno de tanto placer como este acto tan sublime, tan… perfecto… Sentir su cuerpo frágil, su piel caliente como el fuego, sus caricias, sus besos tan intensos… Recordé estas imágenes durante el resto de la noche, mientras Bella dormía placidamente. No necesitaba más, el camino recorrido en mi existencia terminaba aquí. Lo que nos deparaba el futuro solo serian regalos, mas momentos perfectos, pero yo no los deseaba, ya no deseaba nada mas… todo lo que amo y necesito esta junto a mi, descansando en mi regazo.

-

-

-

N/A: Tomando en cuenta que es rated T, esta bien suavecito, o no??

Un adelanto... ahora si en el proximo capitulo entenderan que fue lo que paso y comenzaremos la historia de lleno.

Recuerden que soy nueva en esto y quisiera conocer su opinion. Los reviews son gratis! Solo deben apretar el boton con letras verdes de mas abajo. Si no estan registrados, pueden postear igual, okz?

Saludos


	5. Capitulo 4: Desastre

Edward POV

Esa mañana comenzó demasiado perfecta, debí recordar que esto no era normal en nuestra relación. Pero no lo hice. Es que el amanecer en los brazos de Bella tenía hoy otra connotacion... Después de la interminable noche de amor, placer y entrega que pasamos, ella aun dormía exhausta.

Se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía. Tranquila, su respiración acompasada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios levemente abiertos y su cabello desordenado… Estaba a medio tapar con las sabanas y tenia toda su pierna desnuda sobre la mía, mientras me abrazaba firmemente. Con mucho esfuerzo y sin ganas recordé que ya era hora de levantarme. Luego de dejar un dulce beso sobre su frente, me desligue de su abrazo. Escribí una pequeña nota por si despertaba y salí.

Este día seria de caza para mí y Jasper iría conmigo, eran demasiados los días que estaría fuera y debía estar todo lo preparado que pudiera. Mientras, Bella iría con Alice al centro comercial a comprar lo faltante necesario para nuestro viaje.

Bastaron solo unas horas para que el infierno cayera sobre nuestras historias.

Me reuní con Jasper y nos fuimos lejos de las fronteras de Forks, tantos vampiros vegetarianos reunidos durante la boda, ya estábamos haciendo estragos.

Bella se quedaría unos momentos a solas mientras Alice terminaba los detalles de una sorpresa que se negó a revelarme. Rose y Em habían partido de viaje la noche anterior, luego de la fiesta y mis padres estarían con los de Bella. No me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, pero cómo podía ser tan paranoico?, ya no habían peligros para ella.

De pronto mi celular sonó en plena caza, no tenia que ser adivino para saber quien era...

-"Hola Alice". -dije algo ofuscado por interrumpir mi cacería. Acaso no vio que estaba con mi presa?...

-"La perdí!!!", - me dijo casi en un susurro

-"QUÉ?!" - no quería comprender lo que escuchaba

-"La perdí Edward, no la veo. Lo último que vi fue que estaba durmiendo. Luego su imagen se me hizo borrosa y desapareció... Lo siento hermano!!"... - Su voz ahora histérica no podía significar nada bueno.

El mundo se detenía, esta vez para clavarme miles de estacas por todo mi cuerpo, apenas podía reaccionar. Jasper dejo su presa al sentir el pánico que emanaba de mí.

Me quito el celular y hablo con Alice, trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que no era su culpa, que todo estaría bien... pero yo no lo creía. No espere a mi hermano y me puse a correr hacia Forks, seria mas rápido que en automóvil. Jasper apenas seguía mis pasos, pero no me importaba. Corrí como nunca, una sensación horrorosa se apoderaba de mí mientras me acercaba. Llegue a casa en pocos minutos.

-

-"Que esta pasando??? Maldita sea…"

-"Bella??!" - _No, no esta aquí, donde diablos fue?!_

_-  
_

No estaba… sentía su aroma aun fuerte, mezclado con otro en extremo dulzón como para dudar que fuera otro de mi especie, pero que no lo reconocí... en ese momento...

_Mi Bella, donde estas?!_

_-  
_

Salí de la casa tratando de seguir su olor, pero estaba demasiado angustiado para hacer un buen uso de mis sentidos.

Me adentre en el bosque siguiendo la pista, cuando reconocí una nueva fragancia, demasiado familiar, que se unía a las otras dos, que solo consiguió confundirme mas.

La concentración me había abandonado, necesitaba pensar, tratar de predecir que había pasado. Solo atine a esperar que Jasper llegara a mi lado. Debió tocar mi hombro y usar toda su concentración para intentar calmar algo de la ansiedad, el pánico y la culpa que me invadían en ese momento... culpa??

- "Debes poner de tu parte Edward! Apenas puedo controlar las emociones que proyectas en mi mismo! Cálmate!!"

Hice un esfuerzo, pero era verdaderamente imposible. Podía sentir el peligro de Bella.

Finalmente pude pensar.

-"Alguien se la llevo" -dije más par mi mismo.

-"Pero que hace..." -me interrumpí de pronto. Algo se movió en el bosque, enfoque mi vista y lo reconocí en cuanto sentí su aroma. Jasper, a mi lado, rugió por lo bajo. Corrí a su encuentro, esperando que pudiese darme alguna información.

.

-"Se la llevo una sanguijuela morena". -pensó Jacob, mientras me miraba con cara de desconcierto.

-"Siento no haber llegado a la boda" –pensó, en un intento estúpido de ser gracioso. Casi me abalanzo sobre el a romperle el cuello, pero Jasper me detuvo.

-"El sabe que paso, déjalo hablar".

.

Jacob se puso sobre sus pies para que Jasper pudiese oír también.

-"Pensé en regresar ayer, pero no quería arruinar la fiesta de Bella. Hoy mientras me acercaba caminando, vi que salía con una chupas... de los tuyos. Nunca la había visto. Le grite a Bella un saludo para que me viera. Me miro con ojos asustados y me hizo una señal para que me fuera. Corrí hacia ella, pero la morena la tomo en sus brazos y partió carrera hacia el bosque. Me transforme y las estaba siguiendo cuando te sentí y decidí venir por ti a ver si me explicabas, pero veo que estas mas colgado que yo." -me dijo.

.

Esto no estaba pasando... _quien quería dañar a Bella ahora!!._

_.  
_

Me puse a correr tras el rastro, sentía como Jasper y Jacob estaban detrás de mí. Cada vez se diluía más hasta que después de varios kilómetros, simplemente desapareció.

-"Quien, quien, quien…." –pensaba paseándome de un lado para otro, tomando mi cabeza entre las manos. –"Quien nos queda Jasper!!, quien la quiere ahora!!!"

La desesperación me inundaba como nunca. De pronto recordé algo, pero no podía dar crédito a este pensamiento…

-"No, no puede ser…" –hablaba tan rápido que apenas podían entenderme… - "El olor Jasper, la vampiro!!!". –me miro estupefacto llegando a la misma conclusión que yo. Su cabeza se giro en negación…

- "Irina???" –soltó

- "Irina" –reconocí con horror

- "Quien es Irina y porque querría secuestrar a Bella???"

-"Ella es una vampiro del clan Denali" –explico Jasper – "Lo que no entiendo es por que querría…" –su voz se fue apagando mientras lo decía.

Yo ya sabia lo que estaba pensando, también pensaba lo mismo, pero seria posible?

-"Ustedes mataron a su pareja en el claro" – Jasper miro a Jacob con furia.

-"Laurent era la pareja de Irina, estuvieron juntos unos meses, no sabía que su vínculo fuera tan fuerte…" -explique a Jacob, quien estaba visiblemente sorprendido de tener algo que ver en todo esto.

–"Hicieron lo correcto en ese momento, es una de las deudas que tengo contigo, de lo contrario Laurent hubiese matado a Bella" –respondí una inquietud muda de Jacob al dudar de su actitud en esa ocasión.

.

.

Bien, al menos sabía algo. Irina tenía a Bella, probablemente en venganza por que los lobos mataron a Laurent y nosotros no hicimos nada. Pero por qué Bella?… claro, era el blanco más fácil, lo único que todos los Cullen nos esmerábamos en proteger. Maldito momento había escogido para atacar, el único instante en meses que Bella estaba sola… o quizá estaba desde hace mucho esperando este momento… acechando, por eso no asistió a la boda la noche anterior… ya no importa, lo único que importaba era saber donde están y qué piensa hacer con ella… si hubiese querido matarla, no era necesario el secuestro, por lo que debía tener otra cosa en mente… o no tenia nada y estaba improvisando.

-"Debemos regresar a la casa y planear la búsqueda. No creo que Irina tenga nada planeado, ella no es así, debe estar actuando con rabia, por venganza… espero que sea así y logremos encontrarlas pronto…" –dije sin optimismo

-"Me reuniré con Sam y rastrearemos este lado del bosque." –Jacob partió corriendo decidido y en medio del salto cambio a su forma lobuna.

Mientras yo marcaba el celular de Carlisle, debían deshacerse de los padres de Bella sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

.

.

N/A: Aca estoy de nuevo, decidida a seguir con mi historia... a quien le guste, que la lea... si no... bueno, hay otros 5000 fics para leer, asi que tranquilos... =P

No volvere a referirme al tema de discusion que se ha sucitado con este fic, ya dije todo lo que debia y me disculpe con la persona que se sintio ofendida. Agradezco mucho a las chicas que me han dado su apoyo. Las que no esten de acuerdo, bueno, cada cual sabra qué hacer, solo les pido que sean respetuosas si tienen algo que decir, aunque esten muy molestas.

Gracias a las que siguen la historia, espero sus reviews y pronto subire el siguiente capitulo que ya lo tengo casi casi...

Saludos

Prinss


	6. Capitulo 5: El poder de Irina

Edward POV

.

Nos reunimos en la casa. Faltaban Rosalie y Emmet a quienes aun no podíamos ubicar. Cuando entre vi a Alice en un rincón con los brazos abrasando sus piernas, el rostro inexpresivo… estaba teniendo una visión.

_Una casa verde, pequeña, con solo una pequeña ventana al frente, junto a la puerta… alrededor, solo bosque… Bella, sentada en una silla, las manos atadas, miraba al frente con los ojos rojos, irritados, llenos de lágrimas…_

Eso fue todo!?

La imagen de Bella me dolía me dolía en lo más profundo del pecho. Mi Bella estaba sufriendo otra vez por mi culpa… si… mi culpa nuevamente… ahora lo entendía… es que nunca dejaría de estar en peligro conmigo???... como es que el destino siempre se las arreglaba para dejarme involucrado de una u otra forma en todos los desastres que le ocurrían??... No, no se empeñaba en involucrarme, sino que me estaba tirando en la cara una y otra vez que no debíamos estar juntos, que simplemente no era posible, que era peligroso de más formas de las que podía imaginar. Pero la sola idea de dejarla me dolía tanto como verla ahora, a través de una visión, atada, indefensa.

Alice salió de su trance, levanto la vista y me vio junto a la puerta, mientras yo seguía ensimismado con mis pensamientos… se abalanzo sobre mi…

-"Lo siento Edward, no la vi venir, no sé qué paso, no sé por qué no lo vi!!..." –se atropellaba con sus propias palabras. Me soltó de repente y arrugo la nariz, mirándome con expresión extrañada.

-"Si" –le dije. –"Jacob esta aquí. Volvió para reconciliarse con Bella. Estaba cerca de la casa cuando Irina se la llevo, por eso no pudiste ver nada"

-"Maldito perro"… -mascullo para sí misma.

* * *

Jasper POV

.

La tensión en el ambiente me tenía los nervios de punta. Estaba ocupando toda mi concentración para poder calmar los ánimos y a la vez pensar para planear la búsqueda, ya que Edward no estaba en todos sus cabales.

Esme estaba sentada en el sofá con la tristeza en los ojos, sin poder creer que Irina estuviera haciendo esto. Carlisle estaba junto a la ventana hablando por celular con Kate y Tanya, poniéndolas al tanto y a la vez buscando alguna información que nos diera una pista de donde buscar. Pero no sabían nada. Estaban tanto o más sorprendidas que nosotros y se comprometieron a llegar al día siguiente para prestar su ayuda en lo que fuese necesario.

Alice vino hacia mí y me abrazo. Sabía que no era solo un abrazo de cariño, también le servía para sentir más fuerte mi influencia de tranquilidad. Su rostro me inquietaba, estaba tan triste y angustiada. Bella realmente era importante para ella, como lo era para todos nosotros, pero ellas tenían una conexión especial. No tenía palabras para calmarla por lo que me limite a acariciar su cabello y besar su frente para que al menos se sintiese apoyada.

Edward daba vueltas de un lado para otro como un león en jaula. Tenía la mirada perdida, mostraba una mezcla de miedo, frustración, ira…

Espere que Carlisle terminara la conversación con las Denali para organizar la búsqueda. Alice iría con Carlisle, Esme conmigo y Edward buscaría solo. No me gustaba mucho la idea de dejarle sin compañero, pues en el estado que estaba sería capaz de cualquier cosa contra Irina si las encontraba… pero no me quedo otra alternativa.

* * *

Jacob POV

.

Me dirigí a reunirme con Sam. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaría su ayuda y la de su manada. Ahora que éramos manadas separadas ciertamente era más difícil comunicarnos. Corrí lo más rápido posible. Pronto encontré a Seth en mis pensamientos y le transmití lo que sabía. Comenzó a correr también en dirección a la casa de Sam. Se encontraba mas cerca por lo que podría advertirle antes de que yo llegara hasta ahí y ahorraríamos tiempo. A pocos kilómetros Leah entro en fase y pudo enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir su frustración y enojo al saber que nuevamente Bella estaba en peligro.

-"Es que nunca dejara de ser tan dependiente?" –pensó con apatía

-"Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de la hostilidad, Leah" –le dije.

-"Desde hace meses que no sabemos nada de ti, estas recién regresando y por supuesto tu primera preocupación es nuevamente Bella. Por que volviste Jay? No podías simplemente dejarla ir? Ya esta casada, sabes?"

-"Si lo se. No es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara. Por eso volví, porque ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que estemos juntos. Ya esta casada con otro, con en ese chupasangre que no hace más que ponerla en peligro…" -gruñí con más furia de la que pensé.

-"Bien, y ahora en que lío se ha metido la princesa?" –pensó con resignación.

Le mostré lo que sabia.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Sam toda la manada estaba reunida y al tanto de la situación.

Nos dividimos el bosque. Yo iría con los Cullen para mantener el contacto entre ambos grupos. Partimos sin más demora a recorrer cada centímetro del interminable bosque.

Estábamos corriendo cuando me encontré con Edward, iba solo. Me extraño un poco que lo dejasen recorrer solo así como estaba. Claramente no simpatizábamos, ahora menos que nunca, pero no puedo negar que me sentía fatal por él… no... en realidad no... más bien estaba contento de que sufriera un poco, debo aceptarlo… pero el motivo de su sufrimiento lo era también del mío…

Comenzamos a correr juntos, sin decir palabras, seguíamos un suave rastro que quedaba de Bella, que nos acercaba peligrosamente al límite donde comenzaba la reserva. No sabia como se lo tomaría Sam, después de todo, él aun era el Alpha de una manada y su misión era proteger la Push… Pero como mi misión personal se centraba en Bella, le transmití a Seth mi autorización como heredero Alpha autentico, que dejasen pasar a los Cullen a la reserva. Si Bella estaba ahí, seria mucho más fácil encontrarla. Seth patrullaba con Sam, por lo que el mandato se transmitió inmediatamente. Pude sentir que Sam no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero no podía rebatirme.

-"Alice ha visto que esta en una casa verde, en medio del bosque"- me dijo Edward, sin parar de correr. Este comentario me desconecto de mi manada y le puse atención. –"Tiene solo una ventana en la parte de al frente, junto a la puerta"- termino.

… _Casa verde con una ventana junto a la puerta…_Menuda información, pensé para mí

De pronto mis pensamientos se volvieron sobre Leah que corría no muy lejos de mí, junto a Jared.

-"Conozco esa casa"- pensaba Leah, mas para ella que para que yo lo supiera. –"Allí íbamos con Sam cuando aun…"

-"Dónde está??"- Interrumpí sus cavilaciones con mi pensamiento angustiado. Edward se tenso junto a mí, leyendo el pensamiento de Leah. Pronto, los cuatro nos pusimos a correr en la dirección que Leah nos indicaba.

* * *

Edward POV

.

La loba de la manada de Jacob sabía donde estaba mi Bella. Un pequeño instante de alivio pasó por mi mente. Al menos la encontraría… pero estaría bien?, Irina le habrá hecho algún daño? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-"Edward"- pensó Alice, quien corría junto a Carlisle desde el otro extremo del bosque a juntarse con nosotros.

Pude ver su visión.

_Bella en un hospital, durmiendo, tranquila, pero conectada a algunas maquinas. Charlie y Rene a un lado de su cama, Jacob al otro lado_

-"No recordara nada de nosotros"- pensó Alice. –"Lo siento mucho hermano".

No entendía a qué se refería con eso. No me detuve a analizarlo, no me importaba. Bella estaría a salvo, junto a su familia… y ese chucho… pensé con odio… pero no importa, estaría viva y a salvo.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la casa, podía sentir más fuerte el aroma de Bella, mezclado con el de Irina. Casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de la loca vampira despechada. No me lo imagine nunca de ella. Cómo podía tirar por la borda décadas de amistad con nuestra familia, por un compañero que no la acompañó mas que unos meses. Además, ella y sus hermanas siempre se jactaron de sus habilidades con los hombres humanos y de lo felices que eran con ellos. Lo cierto es que siempre me pregunté cómo podían intimar con humanos sin que ellos notaran la diferencia de estar con una mujer normal… su piel fría, dura, suave… y sin delatarlas luego. Pronto lo sabría.

_-"Esto lo hago por ti, Laurent. No dejare que tu muerte quede impune y que nuestros aliados se unan a nuestros enemigos en la adversidad. Cómo han podido elegir a esos perros antes que a su propia especie, su propia familia???"__- _Irina pensaba con tanto odio, que me estremecí al pensar que mi frágil Bella estaba a solo centímetros de ella.

Mas cerca, pude sentir el corazón de Bella… ahh… música para mis oídos… ella vivía, estaba asustada, podía adivinarlo por la forma en que latía su corazón, pero latía.

Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Irina sintió nuestra presencia, en especial la de los lobos. Su mente no fue para nada clara y comenzó a improvisar. No pude leer lo que pensaba porque actuaba sobre la marcha. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Bella y ahora su mente estaba en blanco.

Por un momento me pareció que podía ver los pensamientos de Bella… imposible… pero recuerdos demasiado vívidos, de ella, de nosotros, de nuestros momentos familiares, de nuestros instantes solos pasaban por la mente de Irina y desaparecían en segundos… qué esta pasando??

.

.

.

* * *

N/A Siento la demora, he tenido algunos problemillas, pero ni crean que dejare esta historia inconclusa... solo me he demorado un poco mas de lo que pense en redactar y actualizar. Pero aca esta, espero se entretengan.

Saludos

Prinss


	7. Capitulo 6: Despedida

_Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Irina sintió nuestra presencia, en especial la de los lobos. Su mente no fue para nada clara y comenzó a improvisar. No pude leer lo que pensaba porque actuaba sobre la marcha. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Bella y ahora su mente estaba en blanco. Por un momento me pareció que podía ver los pensamientos de Bella… imposible… pero recuerdos demasiado vívidos, de ella, de nosotros, de nuestros momentos familiares, de nuestros instantes solos pasaban por la mente de Irina y desaparecían en segundos… qué esta pasando??_

.

Edward POV

.

-"No!!"- escuche a Bella sollozar, mientras escuchaba su corazón latir con fuerza y desordenadamente.

Nunca me pareció correr tan lento. Estaba ahora tan concentrado que podía escuchar a Irina a kilómetros de distancia y no me sirvió mas que para aumentar mi agonía e impotencia al darme cuenta que no llegaría a tiempo. De pronto deje de "ver" los pensamientos de Bella.

_-"Si yo no tengo a Laurent, tu tampoco tendrás a Bella, Edward"-_ pensó Irina, sabiendo que podría escuchar sus pensamientos.

–"_Te sorprende?. Esta es la razón por la que podemos estar con humanos… luego, con un simple toque puedo hacer que no recuerden nada de lo sucedido… así, como esta humana tampoco recordara nada de su existencia juntos… serás capaz de hacerla pasar por todo esto de nuevo, primo?-_ me desafió

Me quede paralizado, un segundo, sin escuchar ni sentir nada… no sentía nada… vacío… así me sentía… de pronto todo lo que llenaba mi existencia ya no existía… pero seguía viva! Y debía asegurarme de que siguiera así… ya luego lidiaría con este nuevo sentimiento. Me eche a correr nuevamente. Ya estaba a solo unos metros. Los lobos irrumpieron primero en la casa. Pude ver en los pensamientos de Jacob, cómo Irina se dirigía al cuello de Bella… NO!!!!

Cuando entre a la casa, Jacob estaba sobre Irina, en el suelo, mordiéndole un brazo, mientras ella trataba de defenderse inútilmente. Jacob la atacaba con furia, con una que no había sentido en él, realmente estaba defendiendo a Bella con su vida.

Bella estaba tirada en el piso, aun atada a la silla, inconciente. Su frente estaba llena de gotas de sudor y su respiración estaba agitada.

Solté sus amarras y la acune en mis brazos. La sentí tan frágil que me estremecí al acercarla junto a mi pecho. Besé su frente, sus mejillas ahora pálidas, puse mis labios sobre los suyos, pero no me devolvieron el beso, ni un suspiro, ni un susurro. Mi Bella… mi Bella… siempre lo sería, aunque ella no lo recordara, yo jamás podría olvidar ni una sola de sus palabras, ni uno solo de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus caricias, de sus latidos… esa seria mi condena… Irina en algo tenía razón…

Jacob salio expulsado por el aire, rompiendo la pared lateral de la pequeña cabaña, mientras Irina se ponía de pie, con uno de sus brazos mal herido. El resto de la manada se lanzo sobre ella, pero esa era mi pelea… si bien fueron los lobos los que mataron a su pareja y ese era el meollo de todo el asunto, el único responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando era yo y nadie mas debía salir herido.

La apreté fuerte entre mis brazos, sintiendo que seria la última vez, el vacío dentro de mí se hizo latente en toda su magnitud, la bese llevándome por ultima vez su aliento en mis labios y la deje… vi que Alice entraba por la puerta justo cuando yo me ponía de pie… ella se haría cargo de Bella por ahora. Me dirigí hacia Irina y me abalance sobre ella quitando a los lobos del camino. La arrastre fuera de la casa y seguimos peleando en el bosque. Jacob me siguió y me ayudo a acorralarla. Pronto todo había acabado. En poco tiempo habíamos terminado con Irina y el resto de los asistentes se encargaba de hacer la hoguera correspondiente.

* * *

Jacob POV

.

Al menos habíamos hecho algo bueno juntos. Fue fácil acabar con la vampiro demente entre los dos. Ahora lo veía dejarse caer al suelo, derrotado. Sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas, la cabeza mirando al suelo. No lo entendía, ni me importaba. Ahora solo quería saber si Bella estaba bien. Me fui corriendo a la cabaña, pero ya no estaba ahí. Asumí que la llevarían al hospital, así que corrí hacia allá sin demora.

Cuando llegue no me dejaron ver a Bella, aun la estaban examinando, por su puesto "papá vampiro" si estaba con ella. No sabia que pensar, se demoraban demasiado.

_Hasta cuando ese maldito chupasangre va hacer sufrir a Bella. No le basta con ponerla en peligro una y otra vez! Pero esto ya es demasiado! Estoy a punto de perder la mujer que amo por su culpa nuevamente! No volverá a acercarse a ella, no lo permitiré de nuevo, aunque Bella me odie, prefiero eso a tener que trasformarme en lobo para olfatear sus pedazos regados por todo el bosque, literalmente…_

No podía dejar de pasearme de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Mis manos temblaban de forma incontrolable, apenas podía evitar cambiar de forma. Nunca me sentí tan afectado por el fuerte olor a vampiro que había en ese momento. Todos los Cullen, excepto Edward, estaban allí, tan tranquilos como si todo estuviera bien, con sus perfectos rostros. Charlie y Rene aun no habían llegado. Solo habían pasado pocos minutos desde que todo había ocurrido y aun no podía convencerme, no podía pensar, estaba nublado por la rabia… debía salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura…

_En qué maldito momento decidí volver!_ Todo habría sido más fácil si hubiese asumido su muerte el último día que nos vimos, mucho antes de su boda. _Pero no, claro que no… tenia que sufrir un poco mas, verdad?_

Salí corriendo con dirección al bosque. Cuando me asegure que no había nadie cerca, en medio del salto me transforme. Ahora podía pensar… Seth y Leah estaban oportunamente en su forma humana y no se entrometían en mis pensamientos. Debía calmarme, pensar con la cabeza fría, saber que haría a partir de ahora. Bella me necesitaba… cierto?... si… me necesito para salvarle el pescuezo antes de que ese chupasangre demente le cortara el cuello. Cuántas veces más debería salvarla, de distintas formas, del peligro de los vampiros… pero era tan cabezota que no podía alejarse de ellos… ahora lo haría!.

_No me importa que estén casados. El es un peligro para ella! Es que nadie mas lo ve!?_

Luego de un rato de correr sin detenerme y sentir la brisa sobre mi pelaje, la suave llovizna fresca me aclaro la mente. Me enfrentaría a Edward Cullen…

.

* * *

Edward POV

.

Cómo describir lo que sentía si todo lo que sentía era un hueco en el pecho? Ni rabia, ni odio, ni impotencia, ni siquiera dolor… aun…

Cuantas veces debía ponerla en peligro para pensar que era suficiente? Cuanto sufrimiento tendría que pasar ella para que yo dejara de jugar a ser feliz?

Yo ya habia sido condenado, desde hace mucho tiempo, más de 100 años y aun no lo aceptaba. Me empeñe en apoderarme de algo que no me pertenecía para mitigar mis propias carencias, mi propia infelicidad. Pero es que con Bella me sentía completo. Ella era lo que le faltaba a mi existencia para que tuviera sentido otra vez, pero quererla para mí había sido desear demasiado. Debía conformarme con saber que existía, que respiraba, que su corazón latía, que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, que sonreía. Debía conformarme con saber que Bella vivía.

Los meses que pasamos juntos serian el tesoro más hermoso y más doloroso que tendría mientras siguiera existiendo.

Pero esta era una oportunidad, sin duda la oportunidad que esperaba el pasado septiembre cuando me aleje de su lado esperando que me olvidara y fuera feliz con la vida que le correspondía, sin seres mitológicos… no de los malos al menos…

Pero por qué ahora era tan difícil dejarla ir?

Porque había sido feliz, feliz como nadie mas lo ha sido en la tierra, estuve completo, lleno de amor, de paz, hasta me sentí reivindicado de mis pecados solo estando a su lado.

Y entonces comprendí la verdad, que había estado allí, pero no quería verla. La mas grande demostración de amor que podía hacer por ella era dejarla. No por martirizarme, sino porque esa seria la vida que debiese haber tenido si yo no existiera. Eso le estaba dando, una vida y no quitándosela.

Cuando al fin tuve claro lo que debía hacer, una mezcla de dolor y de paz me envolvió por completo. Dolor porque mi ser egoísta ya la añoraba, mi cuerpo ya la necesitaba, mis brazos se sentían vacíos sin su cuerpo entre ellos, todo mi futuro con ella se desvanecía… pero la paz me alivianaba el pesar, porque sabía que por primera vez en mi vida estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Un pensamiento familiar se cruzo por mi mente… justo con quien necesitaba hablar…

.

* * *

Jacob POV

.

Vagaba por el bosque intentando poner en orden mis ideas para enfrentarme a Edward, esta vez estaba decidido, si debía luchar, lucharía.

De pronto reconocí su presencia a poca distancia. Se me erizaron los pelos de solo pensar en el enfrentamiento… quien ganaría?

-"No quiero pelear"- escuche a Edward mientras se acercaba. Qué?... cómo que no quiere pelear?

-"Necesito conversar contigo… podemos hablar como hombres?- si claro, como si fuese tan sencillo, como él no debía andar con una muda de ropa cada vez que salía de caza. Afortunadamente, antes de ir al hospital pase por un pescador que ahora traía atado a mi pata. Me pare en mis dos pies y me puse la prenda, justo cuando se aparecía frente a mí con cara de dolor. Pero ya no me importaba, me sentí indolente ante su sufrimiento, ahora era más importante mantener a salvo a Bella.

-"Sé lo que estas pensando" –dijo. Por supuesto que lo sabía, él siempre lo sabía todo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo"-continuo.

Ah?, escuche bien? Se le habrá soltado un parlante en la lucha y estaba escuchando mal mis pensamientos? Si no, no hay forma de que estuviese de acuerdo conmigo… a menos que…

-"Debes cuidar a Bella, Jacob"- me quede de una pieza tratando de interpretar lo que me decía. –"Soy peligroso, yo, mi familia y todos los de mi especie somos peligrosos y mas para Bella. No puedo verla sufrir mas por mi culpa, no puedo seguir a su lado sabiendo que esta en peligro, no puedo convertirla porque eso seria romper el tratado y empezaría un enfrentamiento entre nosotros y eso también la haría sufrir, no puedo… no tengo alternativa… ahora es el momento"

Con todo el odio que le tenia, no podía creer que fuese tan cobarde y no luchase por el amor de Bella. Si debía amarrársela a la cintura para que estuviera segura, eso debía hacer!! Cómo me venia ahora con el cuento del "buen vampiro"? Ahora que ya estaban casados, que probablemente ya habían consumado su matrimonio? La sola idea hacia que me hirviera la sangre y mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

O es que ahora que había tenido lo que buscaba ya no la quería mas? Es posible que fuese un chupasangre tan desquiciado como para llegar a casarse con ella para que se entregara a él? Mi cuerpo entero estaba convulsionando, no podía aguantar la rabia con este nuevo pensamiento…

-"Cálmate chucho! Cómo después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de todo lo que sabes, te atreves a cuestionar mi amor por Bella? Ni siquiera puedes atisbar en tu estrecha mente el dolor que siento diciéndote estas palabras… pero es lo mejor para ella"

-"Y ahora te das cuenta? Después de casarse y pasar noche de bodas? Que conveniente, no? Por qué ahora?- le rebatí, no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba. Ya la había dejado una vez y no había funcionado, por qué volvía a hacerlo?

-"Porque ella no recordara nada de nosotros" –me contesto. Sí, se le soltó un tornillo en algún momento de la pelea…

-"Irinia borro todos sus recuerdos de nosotros. Ella no recordara nada del ultimo año de su vida y por eso es que ahora es el momento de alejarme, porque no sufrirá mas, porque no me extrañará, porque no seré nada para ella. Sin embargo, sigue siendo Bella y seguirá necesitando quien la proteja y la cuide, pero no puedo ser yo. No puedo involucrarla de nuevo en este mundo de fantasía y terror. Confío en que con nuestra partida, ustedes también puedan dejar la manada y vuelvan a ser solo humanos"

Cómo? Que no recordara nada? Será tan así? Sería genial que Bella no lo recordara y pudiésemos empezar de cero, sin dolor, sin abandonos, uuff. Me sentía confundido, pero esperanzado de poder partir de nuevo con Bella, siendo yo su única, real y segura alternativa. Aunque ahora si me sentía un poco mal por Edward… ahora que ya tenia la victoria en mis manos, podía volver a sentir empatía por su dolor, que solo podía imaginar…

-"Me estas pidiendo que me quede con ella?" - le pregunte asombrado.

-"Te estoy pidiendo que la hagas feliz" –me contesto. –"Se que probablemente tu eres el mas adecuado para ella y no tardara en darse cuenta… confío en eso" –me dijo cabizbajo.

Se acerco a mí para estrechar mi mano. Yo aun estaba atónito ante la conversación que acabábamos de tener. Su fría mano se junto con la mía y me estremecí ante el contacto.

-"Cuídala bien, Jacob. Aunque no me veas siempre estaré atento a lo que le pase a Bella y no dudare un segundo en aplastarte si Bella es infeliz a tu lado. Ahora tienes todo para hacer que funcione, no lo eches a perder"

Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el bosque.

Me quede helado, asimilando nuestro encuentro. Debía ir con Bella ahora y asegurarme de que lo que me había dicho era cierto.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Al menos fueron 2 capitulos juntitos, por el retraso... =P

Si les nace, dejen sus reviews, a todos los que escriben nos hacen feliz cuando comentan.

Saludos

Prinss


End file.
